The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
A generally known image forming apparatus controls voltage that is applied to a transfer roller based on an active transfer voltage control (ATVC) method.
The image forming apparatus for example detects initial voltage by applying a specific constant current bias from the transfer roller to a photosensitive drum. The image forming apparatus then determines a correction voltage based on the number of printed pages and the detected initial voltage. As a result, the transfer voltage in printing can be appropriately controlled.